Liberate
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Slash. The Joker and Jonathan Crane/scarecrow encounter each other when a riot breaks out in Arkham. Hinted BatmanxJoker slash, sort of. Fic requested by lovelorn angel- hope you enjoy it!


Jonathan licked his lips. He was still getting used to life as an Arkham patient, rather than being on the other side of things. He'd been keeping himself quiet, wanting them to relax their guard around him as much as possible. It surely had benefits. The Joker, for instance, surely one of the most vicious patients here, was allowed to wear his make up. Whether it was a merit of good behaviour or a doctor's bribery or money or just their humouring a lost cause was anyone's guess, but it told Jonathan that privileges did exist here.

His keeping quiet turned out to be a good call. He was neither locked up, sedated nor under close supervision when the riot broke out, and he joined in heartily. He didn't care how it was started or why, or who was the culprit, he just wanted to lose himself in it. If they were going to treat him like a lunatic, he was going to show them a fucking lunatic. He was throttling a nurse in the kitchen with one hand, and grappling around blindly with the other for a knife, scissors, anything that would get the job done more satisfactorily, just then. They locked everything remotely sharp away, but surely there would be something, _something_..

He somehow managed to find a knife, not an Arkham utensil, surely from the rioters, and slit the nurse's throat in a slick, swift motion.

A sound caught his attention just then, and he jerked his head up. He was frozen in the moment, arm wielding the blade suspended in the air and the other clutching the body to him, blood spilling down him. He straightened unconsciously as he saw the Joker, letting the body fall to the floor.

The Joker watched it drop without expression. It was difficult to read any feeling in his dark eyes behind the make up, but Jonathan could see they were gleaming. If he had to guess, Jonathan would say he was agitated at best. The Joker licked his lips.

"Is the Batman here yet?"

When Jonathan didn't answer, the Joker stepped towards him. He caught hold of the hand with the knife quickly and easily when Jonathan went for him, with barely a twitch or change in expression, with insulting ease. The hand gripped his own with surprising strength, not hard enough to hurt but enough to show him it could. His other hand was around his throat before he could blink, not quite choking, but close enough.

"Where. Is the Batman?" He enunciated slowly. He loosened his grip just enough to let him answer.

Jonathan blinked a little, taking the question in. He honestly hadn't thought of it. "Haven't seen him," he replied hoarsely.

The Joker gave him a patronising smile and released him, bowing his head in a mockery of thanks. He left and didn't spare him another word.

Jonathan didn't breathe until he was alone. The sounds of their small community falling apart echoed around him. He realised he had gotten hard, had no idea when. He cackled to himself in the empty room.

The fun was over. As soon as Jonathan heard a sign of such news, he cleaned the blood off himself and allowed himself to be questioned. It was more out of curiosity than anything, to see how they would deal with it, and the answer was, not very well. They questioned him, and they weren't happy, but they couldn't prove it there and then. Soon, maybe. So he was left alone. Jonathan didnt really care one way or the other.

When they let him go, he found the Joker in the window seat in the lounge. He was uncharacteristically still, knees up and leaning against the glass, staring out, the shadows of the bars reflecting across his features. Jonathan was more than a little surprised to see him there; he had expected the Joker to have gone on a rampage, whether or not he was the initiator of all this, but there didn't seem to be any blood on him. Either their questioning of him had been as poor as it had been with Jonathan, or he had...not gone on a rampage. So what _had_ he been doing? Jonathan watched him for a moment. Other than flicking his eyes in Jonathan's direction when he had walked in, he hadn't moved.

Jonathan advanced to the window cautiously, until he could make out the staff and police talking to the Batman in the parking lot out. The Joker took no notice of him. There was no trace of his energy from earlier, but when he had glanced at Jonathan his eyes had been vague, distant, with disinterest, but as sharp as ever. No sedation.

Jonathan joined him on the window seat. It was large enough for him to sit at the other end without infringing on the Joker's personal space, but his expression in response was still a little deadly. Jonathan leaned back against the wall, feigning calm.

"Do you know if anyone got a chance to run?" He asked. He drawled a little, as if he didn't care about the Joker's response, but the Joker seemed to see right through it. He looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before replying, then licked his lips. "Well. You did," he said slowly. "But I seem to remember you were a little busy."

Jonathan nodded. He guessed if anyone had made a break for it, they would have done it at the start. The first opportunity.

The Joker was frowning now, looking out of the window again. Jonathan followed his gaze. The Batman had gone. The clown sighed and swung his legs down. He stopped when Jonathan grabbed hold of his arm, raising his eyebrows at the other man questioningly.

Jonathan swallowed, grateful for the remaining adrenalin still coursing through his system. He moved his hand to the Joker's collar then, to pull him forward into a kiss. He didn't respond at all, at first, and Jonathan drew back in fear of being gutted with the other man's fingernails. His heart was beating painfully hard, and he realised he'd been holding his breath. He let it out shakily.

The Joker's eyes were wide with surprise, and the humanity of it reassured Jonathan a little. He may be smart, but he couldn't read minds. He was also looking at him with the most interest he'd shown in him all night. Jonathan tried again, more insistently, and this time without warning the Joker took over, pushing him back against the window. His hands went to Jonathan's waist and held him there, and Jonathan moaned involuntarily as they began to roam. They stopped at his waistband.

"Not here," he growled.

Jonathan barely had the presence of mind to nod. He was hard again already and half out of his mind with wanting. The Joker's expression was somewhat distracted, calculating. He pulled Jonathan up and through a corridor, into a room the doctor hadn't known existed. An office of some sort, which the Joker then proceeded to lock.

And then he was on him, hands and lips and teeth and nails, and it was all Jonathan could do to not voice how _good_ it was. He could only roll his head back and wonder why he hadn't tried this before. Given himself up to another person so completely it was like he wasn't even himself any more, he was just along for the ride of the Joker's desire.

His knees gave just a little at the pleasure of the Joker's thigh between his own, and in response the Joker shoved him back, banging his head against the wall.

Half unclothed himself, he started tugging at the Joker's clothes, simple hospital clothes like his own that seemed to be made to be yanked off conveniently. The Joker manoeuvred his arms through the motions willingly, then moved them back to Jonathan's neck to haul him in for another kiss.

A calloused hand went to his exposed cock while teeth caught his lip playfully. He yanked Jonathan from the wall to a nearby desk, rattling its contents with their weight. Jonathan grabbed its edges and arched helplessly, like an animal, into the Joker's groin, desperate for his heat, to be closer to it. Shuddering, he raked his hand down the Joker's back, while his other tugged down his waistband, shedding the last of the Joker's clothing. He kissed down his body as he did so, and took his cock into his mouth. The Joker let out a noise that was fucking beautiful to Jonathan, and threaded his fingers through his hair.

Stumbling a step to support himself against the wall, Jonathan was able to move with the Joker without dislodging himself. He stroked the insides of the Joker's thighs and his balls, and glanced up at him. He savoured what he saw; the clown's eyes screwed up, drenched in sweat, make-up wrecked. Jonathan wanted to laugh as he thought of how much of it must be on himself.

The Joker moved then, letting himself slide down the wall a little, and Jonathan caught hold of him and eased him the rest of the way. When he got to the floor, the hands in his hair tightened their grip to pull Jonathan back up to the Joker's mouth. He tasted the scars again, and with that tongue against his own and the heat of the Joker between his legs, he suddenly saw white and was coming. He gripped the Joker painfully hard to himself, shuddering, and somewhere far away felt him come too.

He sat where he was for a while with the Joker beneath him between his legs, heaving quietly. He could smell it on himself, on the Joker, in the air; sweat and musk and sex.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Joker lick his lips. Then he pushed away from the doctor gently and stood up to look for his clothes. He grabbed some tissues from a box on the desk to clean himself with, and Jonathan closed his eyes. Not trusting his legs to support himself just yet, he shifted into the Joker's space and tilted his head back against the cool wall. He listened to the rustle of the Joker dressing, and opened his eyes when he seemed to pause. He started when the box of tissues were thrown at him. The Joker was smiling, but as usual it was unreadable.

"I guess we should probably leave separately," he said, grinning. He looked as amused as hell all of a sudden, presumably at the prospect of getting caught, or getting away with it, rather. Jonathan was unaffected. He was experiencing a relief unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was surely unhealthy. He watched the Joker unlock the door and leave without looking back, and laughed.

* * *

I'm not too knowledgeable about this fandom, so please excuse any errors. UnBeta-ed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
